Flashes of Memory
by MissaRissa
Summary: They say that when you die your life flashes before your eyes, so make sure it's worth watching. Ever wonder what flashed by each of the Marauder's eyes when they reached their final moments? James, Sirius, Peter, Remus.


TAGLINE: They say that when you die your life flashes before your eyes, so make sure it's worth watching. Ever wonder what flashed by each of The Marauder's eyes when they reached their final moments?

* * *

**James Potter**

"Lily, take Harry and run!"

He shouted one last phrase before whirling around to face the cold voice that taunted him, and in that one second in which he had not enough time to open his mouth to command a spell he was faced with a blinding green light. Realizing with a shock of dread and adrenaline what was happening he tried to dodge the curse, but it hit him square in the chest.

As James Potter fell back, in his last moments, he faced the memories that ran through his head like screenshots on a film reel.

Meeting his best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. That first train ride when by chance or fate or some greater power they all chose that same cabin. When he found out that Sirius' family was entirely Slytherin, and how Sirius himself seemed like the polar opposite of who he had expected. When he found out that Remus was a werewolf, but even so he was a normal boy who sought acceptance and friends who could understand his "furry little problem." When he decided that Peter Pettigrew was a spineless coward, yet stuck by him because he saw the boy's desperate need for friends.

On that same train ride when he first encountered Snivell-or rather, Serverus Snape, the man he was instantly jealous of for being so close to Lily. Lily, the beautiful Lily. The girl who avoided him like the plague and fought with him on any occasion in which the two met. The woman he pursued all of his years at Hogwarts. The woman who he knew he would one day marry.

All of the pranks, all of the tricks they pulled in Hogwarts. All of the good times. They were the renowned Marauders, and he was their leader. All who they met fell at their feet, be it from respect, or fear, no one got in their way. The group started out as a gang of mischievous friends, but they grew to be brothers. In the beginning they plotted harmless fun. In the end they were a protective force.

From the day they met they were inseparable, and later when they gathered to perform the illegal act of becoming Animagi, all for the sake of helping a friend, they agreed that their animal forms were chosen from the beginning, for better or for worse. James was Prongs, the stag. Later on he would realize his purpose was not only to protect his friends, but to protect the innocent doe whose heart he would one day claim, as the stag protects his mate. He would be the creature that led his only son to victory against a dark force that tried to claim the soul of his wrongly convicted best friend.

James Potter remembered his wedding day, the glorious event that it was, the fun they had while it lasted. His best man, his best friends. Being surrounded by family. Seeing his beautiful fiancée approach the alter. Hearing her say she'd become his wife.

He remembered the day his wife came running to him with tears in her eyes, and the day she gave birth to their precious son, Harry. The innocent child who looked like him, but had Lily's eyes.

He remembered their last Christmas, and the toy broomstick that Sirius gave to Harry. Harry had loved it, and James eagerly anticipated the day he knew would come when his son played on the Hogwarts Quidditch team. He knew the day would come when he sat in the stands cheering him on.

He remembered the last time he ever saw Peter, and how nervous he acted. How no one seemed to see the change in him. In Sirius' words, "Wormy? What're you going on about, Prongs? He _always _acts like the end of the world is approaching him with a diet and a mirror! Honestly mate, we've always known the kid to be a little off!"

He remembered just a few days ago, when Dumbledore approached him and Lily with concern. Dumbledore didn't trust Peter, and he begged the Potters to make him the Secret Keeper instead. James had refused the offer as politely as possible. His misgivings about Peter were not strong enough to obliterate all trust he had for his old friend completely. James implicitly believed that Peter was worthy, and would never betray his friends.

James remembered how it was a normal day, he and Lily had just been heading upstairs to put Harry to sleep, when suddenly a frigid draft surrounded them and a feeling of dread encroached upon them. He remembered the shock that hit him when he realized that _there was no more secret_, and how quickly he reacted, yet not quickly enough.

He remembered seeing the door bang open. He remembered seeing the Voldemort and his followers, laughing, with cruel malice in their eyes. He remembered seeing the green light flash as he tried to fight back. And then James Potter remembered no more.

"…_Lily…"_

"…_Harry…"_

"…_.run…."_

* * *

Well, here it is, my first actual fanfic (that isn't a poem!). I greatly appreciate reviews, as they will tell me whether or not people are reading, and whether or not you want me to write more! Good, bad, indifferent, I'll take it. But please, constructive criticism only! Cookies for Reviewers!

**NEXT CHAPTER, _SIRIUS. BE PREPARED! :D_**


End file.
